God I hate her
by Skyways
Summary: Ophelia and Clare have been attending college for a month or so and are stuck as roomates. One day when Ophelia comes back completely drunk and Clare refuses to sleep with her she becomes hell bent on revenge The summary sucks but its good lemons inside


Title: God I Hate Her

Anime: Claymore

Pairing: OpheliaXClareXRaki

Rating: M

It had been about two months or so since Clare had started to attend college and everything seemed to be looking up for her in life. There was only one problem and that problem came in the form of her roommate Ophelia, the person she hated most of all. Since they were just teenagers Ophelia had been causing problems for her and the person she considered to be her brother Raki. She was a real problem she hadn't changed since they had first met as teenagers.

For the first time in a while Clare was able to enjoy some peace as she sat alone in her dorm room as she finished up her homework. She had to do a rush job because Ophelia had spent all of her time pestering Claire or causing so much noise it was impossible for most people on their floor to focus. Ophelia was more than just a pain for Claire but for everyone who came into contact with her, she was like a whiny kid who never grew up.

Clare smiled ever so softly as put away her report, finally she was done after two whole weeks of Ophelia interfering just for fun. She brushed some of her pale blonde hair back as she smiled, her rather pale green eyes shone in sunlight. She slowly started to close her eyes, needing to get some rest after spending the entire night awake writing her paper. She brushed down her long white shirt, that if need be could double as a dress. She kept it down which covered dark blue jeans, which were a perfect fit for her body.

Clare fell back in her bed finally giving into her exhaustion, she couldn't stand the usual all-nighters she had to pull. Like almost every other night Ophelia was out partying so it was the only time alone Clare had to finish all the homework she had missed because of her roommate. Just as the warm embrace of sleep finally began to claim her, a massive slam came from her door as Ophelia had almost kicked it down walking into her and Clare's room swaying her hips.

She was wearing the same thing she had left in last night and what Ophelia considered the perfect outfit to pick someone up in. It consisted of a white button down shirt, with a black corset on to make her look even curvier. She had an extremely low cut miniskirt, with a pair of white stockings and black heels. Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the light as she brushed some of her platinum blonde hair back, as she left it undone instead of her usual long plait.

Damn it why did she have to come back, I needed my rest Clare thought as she opened her eyes looking over at her roommate. Ophelia grinned just a bit looking at her, as she walked over to her chuckling ever so softly. Before Clare could do anything, Ophelia pounced on her pinning her on the bed. "Ohh Clare your just so cute~." Ophelia said giving ever so softly, she was obviously still drunk or at least somewhere in between drunk and hung over.

"Can you please get off me, you smell like beer?" Clare sighed in a clearly annoyed tone. She began to push on Ophelia trying to get her off like she had to in the past. It wasn't the first time Clare had to fight off her drunken advances and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "Don't be like that, come on lets play." Ophelia said in a soft coo as she tried to kiss Claire, which earned her a quick jab to her stomach. Ophelia coughed a bit holding her stomach as she rolled onto the bed right next to her roommate.

"What the hell you didn't have to do that." She wined trying to get up with her newest injury thanks to Clare. "What the hells wrong with you, coming at me like that?" Clare scolded as she sat up in her bed looking at her, she was really getting sick of her and all of her issues. Ophelia sat up, brushing some of her hair back as she glared at her roommate. "Fine be that way, but I promise you'll get yours." Ophelia warned as she got up heading over to her bed. She smiled falling into the bed, as she curled up in the mattress, falling asleep in seconds.

Clare sighed as she was trying to stay awake now, having to watch out for Ophelia if she decided to wake up. In moment she was already starting to fall asleep, she knew that eventually she would come to regret attacking Ophelia. It took a few hours but the older female got up first, as she looked around grinning just a bit. She decided to clean up, as she took a nice warm shower in their dorm wash room. She enjoyed the warmth of the water running over her skin, but she enjoyed thinking of what she would do to Clare even more. She could try some childish pranks but that wouldn't be enough, no she had to something much more extreme.

Ophelia got out of the showers as she did up her hair in her long plait, as she rubbed the fog covered mirror to show herself. She stared into her own eyes for a moment, as she slowly began to grin a bit more now. She had heard that Raki was coming over for a visit in about a day or so and he was very easy to manipulate. She headed back to her room slowly wearing nothing but a loose red towel, but stopped by to see Helen and Miria for a moment.

She peeked in on them giggling softly as she saw the two of them, completely naked on top of their bed. They were holding one another, kissing one another passionately. Ophelia sneaked out her cellphone taking a photo, as a bright flash went off. Her fellow students almost fell out of bed, Miria pulling the covers over herself and her lover. "What the hell are you doing Ophelia, can't you see were fucking busy!" Helen yelled, as she got out of the bed almost charging at the intruder. Though once she got close enough, Ophelia showed the photo she took.

All of them knew that any form of sexual contact was forbidden by campus laws, that didn't stop any of the students from having sex but if anyone found it was a huge problem. "Listen I just need you and your girlfriend to keep Clare busy during the weekend." Ophelia said in a rather happy giggle as she closed her phone. "Fine but you had better not do anything to hurt her." Miria said making up both their minds, she knew that Helen would cause too much of a scene and that would lead to an even bigger risk of them getting caught. "But Miria . . " "No buts Helen, if anyone found out we could both get kicked out." Miria said in her usual stern voice, brushing some of her long dull golden hair as he bright intense blue eyes looked right into Helens midnight blue eyes.

"Don't worry I promise I won't do a thing~." Ophelia said in her playful voice as she nearly skipped back to her own room. She had everything planned out, she could get to have some fun and keep Clare preoccupied while it happened. This would be perfect if she couldn't have Clare then Raki was the next best thing. She wanted to have a little bit of fun before that, as she set Clare's alarm back a good two hours. It would be perfect start to her revenge plan, she was an evil genius and she loved it.

She got back home, and curled up in bed needing more rest if she wanted everything to go off with a hitch. It was rare for Clare to have weekend classes but this Saturday was a very rare exception, it was also the day her best friend would be showing up to see her. Clare woke up around ten, to the sound of her alarm going off and thinking it was still eight she lazily tried to turn the alarm off. She was extremely slow on the weekends.

After a moment or so she made the clock fall to the ground, so she had to sit up to check on it. She froze almost letting out a cry of surprise and fear seeing that it was already ten, she was late for her lecture and would have to take the later one. She wouldn't even have time to text Raki and tell her she wouldn't be able to meet him at the dorms common room. She shot up grabbing some of her clothes and a towel, heading to the wash room. Ophelia grinned, all the noise Clare making was waking her up almost instantly.

She opened one eye, peeking over to her frantic roommate hurrying out of the room. This would give her more than enough time to get done with Raki, and clean things up before that stick in the mud retuned. She giggled getting up, as she got out of her bed, the towel slipping off as she was totally naked now. She went to her dresser as she opened it up, searching for her favorite slut wear. She got a white see through bra with black lace on it. She also grabbed a tight thong with a heart shape cut out on the front.

She smiled ever so softly grabbing a short white skirt and a white button down shirt that barely covered her chest. She slipped on her pale stockings, with her black heels that tied together everything perfectly. She grinned slipping the clothes on as she giggled ever so softly, now that Clare was out she could play with Raki all she wanted. She checked her phone and licked her lips ever so softly, just five minutes left until her new boy toy showed up.

She hurried as fast as she could down to the common room looking around quickly. She easily spotted Raki's messy light brown hair, as she couldn't help but grin. She walked over patting his shoulder softly. "Sorry Clare has classes, so I came to pick you up." Ophelia said in the sweetest and most innocent tone, though she put her hands on her hips leaning forward just a bit to show off her bust to him. Raki blushed a bright red now, his mouth hung open just a bit as he couldn't help but stare.

"Aww you perverted little boy, staring at me like this." Ophelia said giggling softly as she pulled on her shirt, popping one of the buttons open just a bit to show off her large breasts, which put Clare's to shame. Raki couldn't help but stare just a bit, his lip quivering ever so softly as he looked away. He gulped just a bit as Ophelia grabbed his arm and dragged him away quickly. She loved watching him struggle, it was hilarious like deer trying to escape when it was pinned by a lion.

"Wait uh Ophelia please, I just want to see Clare." Raki said, complaining just a bit as he tried to get free from Ophelia's iron grasp. He couldn't believe that he could still get dragged around so easily, after all he had gone through he was still so weak. Ophelia dragged him, into her and Cares room, pushing him down on the bed. She couldn't help but giggle just a bit, he was just so cute like a helpless little animal. She sat on his lap, smiling ever so softly as she looked into his large brown eyes. "Look Ophelia, I don't know what's gotten into you but please stop." Raki begged, knowing he didn't have much of a chance, she was always the stronger out of the two of them.

Ophelia just grinned even more, he was just so cute and she loved it when people begged. She leaned in slowly, her lips an inch away from his. "Don't say another word, it's alright just trust me~." Ophelia said in a soft moan, giggling just a bit as she pressed her lips into his. She kissed him deep and hard, as she felt him struggle beneath her. She enjoyed it even more, she loved it when people tried to fight back, in the end it was useless. She forced her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the salty sweet taste as he tried to break the kiss. Oh he was just too cute, watching his face light up a bright red as he tried to break free.

The older woman slowly brushed her hand down his chest, before grabbing his belt hard. He gave a small whimper of surprise, as she pulled it hard showing him no real mercy. "Please it hurts, I'm begging you stop." Raki said, looking up at her, almost afraid. He knew how ruthless and crazed Ophelia could be, he had seen her take on people almost twice her size and come out unscratched. If she really wanted to, Ophelia could make a meal out of him. He tried his best to push her off, but that only made her more determined.

She slammed his body down hard, causing Raki to cry out in pain as he remained pinned. Ophelia grinned, leaning in as she slowly licked his neck. "You taste good, heh I might have to try this again." She said in a soft little purr, pulling down his zipper slowly. She watched as Raki's eyes lit up in fear, he didn't know what was going to happen now. He had seen her at her worst and if she really wanted to she could bite his cock off. Ophelia slowly moved down, licking the tip of his flaccid member before giving it a small love bite.

Raki's let out a tiny cry. When he felt the soft graze of her teeth he was truly afraid of Ophelia biting his member off. She moved back just a bit, chuckling softly as she grabbed onto him hard, pumping and rubbing it hard. Raki cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as it felt she was ripping his cock off. He cried out once more, feeling an odd sort of pleasure rising in him, as his member slowly started to grow even larger. "Ohh~ that's what I want to see, the little guy coming out to play." Ophelia said giggling ever so softly, as she sucked on the head softly before giving a hard nip to the sensitive side right below the tip.

Raki gave another cry of submission, as he blushed a rather bright red. He was getting raped painfully and enjoying it. Ophelia giggled just a bit, as she licked her lips slowly. "Mmm swo tasty." Ophelia spoke as best she could, as she sucked down even more of his cock. She sucked it all the way down slowly, just enough to earn a few more cries. Slowly she dragged her teeth against his member as she moved back up, before nipping the tip gently. Raki gave out another small cry, as he panted softly, his entire body shaking just a bit.

Not wanting to wait much longer, Ophelia sat up as she pulled down her thong smiling. She leaned in giving him a soft kiss, as she began to grind his hardened member into her body. Raki cried out again, looking up at her with small tears slowly forming in his ears. "Please Ophelia I'm begging you, I was saving myself for Clare." Raki looked up at her, at this point he was desperate. He thought if he couldn't save himself for her Clare might not even want to look at him again.

"Oh well, at least you'll have practice for when you two do it." Ophelia said in another teasing voice as she gave a quick thrust taking in his entire member. Both she had Raki gave a small cry as Ophelia grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. She pulled him in kissing him deep and hard as she began to ride on his member hard. Raki let out tiny cries of pleasure, as he shivered under Ophelia's control. Ophelia moaned out happily, as she began to ride him harder. She forced his member down, as she cried out happily. Slowly she broke the kiss, panting out softly.

"I d-didn't know that you were this big." Ophelia let out a loud moan, thrusting her body up and down on Raki's cock. This was too much, she knew that soon enough Clare would be back and she could see what she had done. She could feel Raki's cock slowly begin to throb, oh it was too soon but that didn't matter. "Mmm you virgins can't last long can you." She quickly began to thrust her entire body up and down, hearing Raki cry out loudly in response. She slammed her entire body down, moaning out with Raki as they both came.

Ophelia heard the door open, as she panted just a bit. She sat up, looking over to see Clare standing as still as a statue. She dropped her back, as she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. If only Helen and Miria hadn't kept her held up in class, helping them out, she might had gotten back to her room in time to help Raki. Raki looked up at her, tears streaming from his eyes. This was it she would hate me forever now, Raki through as he looked down to the ground. "Sorry lover boy but the grownups need to have a talk." Ophelia said almost giggling as she got off Raki and walked out into the hall, almost like nothing had happened. Clare kept her calm in front of Raki, but the moment she closed the door she snapped.

"You've taken this too far you slut." Clare yelled at her, as she grabbed at Ophelia's throat. This time she was really going to kill her bitch roommate. She had enough of all the stuff that Ophelia had put her through, stealing her reports, depriving her of sleep, taking her good, and now worst of all doing something like that to Raki. Ophelia grinned a bit more now, Clare was just too easy when she was upset. She moved quickly pinning Clare into the wall, moving one of her legs up, resting her knee right between Clare's.

"Mmm hehe I wouldn't have had to play with him like that if you had just played with me before." Ophelia spoke in a seductive tone, as she let out a tiny little moan. "All of this just because I wouldn't fuck you!" Clare yelled at Ophelia slapping her rather hard. Ophelia rubbed her cheek and smiled, now she was going to have some fun. She moved much faster now, punching Clare dead center, right between the eyes. The younger woman let out a bit of a cry her head hitting the wall, as she slumped down to the ground.

Ophelia sighed taking out her brand new cellphone, as she pressed a button. As she did her speed dial kicked in, and the phone began to ring. Bastard better pick up this fucking time, Ophelia thought as she began to tap her foot impatiently. A few moments later, whoever she called picked up the phone though the sounds someone moaning and a man yelling came through the speaker as well. She recognized the person yelling as one of her friends Isley, who she had done it with a few times when they were in high school. "Yeah what is it?" Her other friend Rigaldo asked, as he sounded rather calm even through his roommate was yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"What no hi or hello, your soo mean Rigaldo~," Ophelia said in a rather sarcastic tone, though she faked a few sniffles to make him upset. "Yeah yeah sorry, hi Ophelia how are you doing. Now what do you want?" Rigaldo asked once more, mimicking her sarcastic tone as he sighed. "Why do you assume I want something?" As Ophelia said that, she easily lifted Clare's body up and put her body over her shoulder and began to walk to the rooms that four or five people shared. "Because whenever you call you want something you call me, so what is it?" He asked a little more impatient now, as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine just let me borrow your room for a few, pretty pretty please." Ophelia said, using her cutest and most innocent tone. "Fine I need to get Pricilla and Isley out of here anyways, their arguing about Pricilla's . . . collection." After saying that Rigaldo hung up almost immediately to try and get rid of his roommates. Ophelia already knew what he was talking about, most people in the school knew that Pricilla managed to keep and hide almost seventy pornos in her room. Ophelia giggled, as she had been able to borrow a few from time to time.

She headed down to their room, she saw Rigaldo almost pushing Isley and Pricilla out as they were still arguing over Pricilla's odd collection. Rigaldo looked at her and Clare and nodded, he had to admit he liked the idea of Ophelia using their room before he found out Clare was involved. He and Clare had been friends for a few years, since she almost hospitalized him in a high school street fight. He just shook his head and forced his friends into the elevator, before getting in himself. He instantly regretted that, because the moment the door closed they just started up even louder now.

Ophelia opened up Rigaldo's room door and walked in, careful not to drop Clare. She shut the door and dropped Clare on Rigaldo's rather messy bed. She went to Pricilla's and reached under it, pulling out a large storage container. She opened it up and grinned, inside was all of Pricilla's toys, DVDs, and a few very naught outfits. Ophelia instantly grabbed three pairs of pink fuzzy handcuffs, and a very thick pink vibrator, that was covered in small bumps that were filled with metallic beads. She giggled and quickly went to work, handcuffing the unconscious Clare and handcuffing each leg to one side of the bed keeping her legs open. She crawled up onto the bed, and slowly began to lick her clit. She heard Clare moan and shift a bit in her sleep, but it wasn't enough. Ophelia moved in giving her a rather hard, love nip.

Obviously it was enough because a moment later, Clare sat up as best she could letting out a moan of surprise. "Oh you're up good," Ophelia said in a rather bubbly voice. "You bitch let me go." Clare yelled, but it was short lived as Ophelia quickly thrust three of her fingers deep inside of Clare's virgin body. She cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise, she had barely even touched herself and now this. "Now now let's not use such harsh language." Ophelia cooed softly, leaning up as she kissed Clare deeply. At first she met some resistance, but the moment she began to finger Clare that all seemed to disappear. The older woman slid her tongue into her roommates mouth, half expecting it to be bitten off but something surprising happened Clare moved her own tongue up to meet it.

The two laid there for a bit, kissing one another as Ophelia absent mindedly gave slow thrusts of her fingers into Clare's body. Slowly Ophelia broke the kiss needing some air, the two of them looked at each other panting just a bit. Ophelia was good at holding her breathe, a little acquired skill she had gained from so much practice giving blow jobs, but still she never expected Clare to be able to hold her breathe for that long. "Well do you think I can get rid of these cuffs lover girl?" Ophelia said between pants, as she began to thrust her fingers even faster.

"Go ahead," Clare said, a tiny hint of shyness in her voice. This was the first time she had ever had anyone touch her like this or experiment with another female. Somewhere in the back of her mind she enjoyed it, that didn't seem to bother her. What did bother her is that it was Ophelia she was doing it with, why not Helen or Mira at least she liked them. Ophelia took her free hand and undid the cuffs without looking, as she continued to pump her fingers. Clare moaned out in pleasure and relief as she felt her hands freed again. Ophelia leaned up, slowly licking each of Clare's nipples before sucking on them happily.

This time Clare didn't try to fight back, instead she wrapped her arms around Ophelia's neck pulling her in for more. Ophelia started to suck on both of her nipples at once as she began nibbling on them at the same time. She continued on with the almost painful sucking, as she began to thrust her fingers even harder now. Clare cried out in pleasure now, her warm juices leaking down onto the bed below them. "You must really enjoy this huh?" Ophelia asked, as she stopped with her nibbling for just a little bit. Clare nodded moaning out even more as she almost grabbed Ophelia's head, pulling her up as she began to kiss her captor deeply and passionately.

Ophelia moaned into the kiss, rubbing her legs together. Oh this was just too much for her she was already dripping wet. The two kissed for a bit more, before Ophelia broke the kiss and tossed Pricilla's vibrator back into the bin. "E-Enough teasing, let's get to work Clare." Ophelia said in a mix between a pant and a moan. She slipped out of Clare's grasp and went over to the bin, leaning in a lot more then she needed to show her dripping wet slit, as well as the tattoo that read slut on her left ass cheek. Clare blushed looking over as she watched Ophelia, she couldn't believe how perverted she could get, and that she actually used her name for once. Ophelia came back, with an extremely long double ended vibrator for the both of them. She undid Clare's legs as she happily pounced onto Clare.

Clare let out a gasp of surprise, though she wasn't sure if it was from Ophelia's move or the massive sex toy that she had in her hands. "What are you going to do with that thing?" Clare asked more than a bit nervous, as she eyed it carefully. "Don't worry lover you'll see soon." Ophelia replied almost purring as she kissed Clare deeply. She climbed up onto Clare's body, Clare happily returned the kiss moving her tongue into Ophelia mouth. Their tongues circled one another, fighting for dominance as Ophelia let out a loud cry into the kiss. Clare slowly broke the kiss, panting a bit to see what was wrong. She saw Ophelia slowly working the massive toy into her body with a lot of effort. Clare had seen Ophelia take some of the biggest cocks around, the largest being almost a foot and a half long and four inches wide. But now she could barely fit the giant toy in, it made Clare wonder, what kind of sick and kinky things Pricilla got into with her roommates.

"Now I-Its your turn." Ophelia panted, as she grasped the other end and started to slowly push the other end into Clares body. Clare threw her head back screaming out in a mix of pain and pleasure. It hurt a lot more than any of what Ophelia had done before. She watched, her eyes buck wide with shock and pain as Ophelia shoved it in deeper and deeper. "I-It hurts Ahaa I'm ripping!" Clare screamed out, it honestly did feel like her body was being ripped open as vibrator was shoved into her. Ophelia quickly thrust her body down, burying the toy deep inside of their wet folds.

"Ohh yes its so good~!" Ophelia cried out as she panted out heavily as she looked down at her virgin lover. They exchanged another kiss, Ophelia wiped away a small amount of blood from Clare's body. She knew that she was a virgin and something like this could really hurt her. Ophelia gave tiny little grinding thrusts as she began to kiss her lover again, as she happily returned the kiss. Clare needed something anything to get rid of the feeling of the mind numbing pain she was currently experiencing.

Slowly the feelings of pain began to wash away like waves from her lovers kiss. Ophelia softly began to rub and grope Clare's chest, trying to bring her even more pleasure. Clare moaned into the kiss, as she began to grope and rubs Ophelia's chest as well enjoying the sounds of her muffled moans. After a big she began to thrust her hips, the vibrator inside of the both of them moving. They began to moan out even louder, as Ophelia switched the toy onto full power. Both of them cried out in near ecstasy, as they began to thrust their hips. They pushed the vibrating toy between one another, crying out as it grew soaking wet with their juices.

Ophelia broke the kiss slowly looking into Clare's beautiful eyes. "Just leave everything to me lover." She said in a moan that almost sounded like her purring. She lay on her back, and began to grind her slit up against Clare's. The two of them began to grind against one another, moaning out happily. They grew even wetter, their warm honey mixing as they cried out happily. "Ohh lover I'm going to cum~." Ophelia cried out in a mixture of ecstasy and frustration, her movements growing even faster and more sporadic. She wanted to cum and she wanted it bad, the moment when Clare really did become hers.

"Ohh~, Me too I'm so close." Clare moaned out louder, as she began to thrust her body as much as she could without any real sexual experience. With one last thrust, the two lovers managed to push the vibrators ends as deep as they could into their bodies. With that they cried out, cumming rather hard. The two of them panted, completely drained from what they had just done. It was Clare's first time and Ophelia's best.

Ophelia sat up as best she could, pulling the toy out of their bodies, as she tossed it on the bed not seeming to care. Clare looked up at her, her eyes half open from how drained she was. Ophelia fell onto her lovers body, her head ending up in her chest. Clare didn't seem to mind as she watched Ophelia pass out in minutes, as she slowly ran one of her hands through her hair. Clare closed her eyes and began to pass out, just like her Ophelia. Before Clare could even begin to comprehend that though, she was out cold.

It was another hour before the three roommates, whose room Clare and Ophelia were in got back. Isley and Pricilla had made up and were walking arm in arm chatting happily. She cuddled up to him, giggling happily as Rigaldo sighed, knowing that If they ever found out what he had done they might kill him. As Isley opened the door the three roommates stared in at their room, and more importantly the naked women in there.

"M-my toys," Pricilla said in a mixture between giddy delight and utter debilitating shock, it was hard to tell which it really was. "My fucking bed!" Rigaldo almost yelled as his began to grind his teeth together, his hands balling into fists. This time Ophelia had crossed the line and she was going to pay for it. "My room, god damn it." He marched in, trying his best to wake Ophelia and Clare up but no matter what he did they wouldn't wake up. Pricilla stayed at the door with Rigaldo and looked at him, thinking for a few moments.

"Rigaldo-chan, why did you want us to leave so quickly earlier," She said in a rather sinister voice, she was really mad now. She knew it was her damn roommates fault her brand new toy had been used. "I-I um well no reason," Rigaldo stammered trying to avoid her gaze as he gave a quick cough. It wasn't long before he quickly ran down the hall. Pricilla didn't even try to catch up to him, he was the schools track star. Instead she just watched, and smiled waiting for him to come back home like all strays cats did.

All the while Clare and Ophelia held one another, cuddling each other in their dreams. Isley couldn't help but sigh just a bit, not wanting to interrupt their sweet dreams. He took a long blanket from the foot of Rigaldo's bed and tossed it over the two of them. He just walked back out to Pricilla, as Clare and Ophelia held onto one another tightly. Now there wasn't even the tiniest bit of space between them and they seemed to enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afterwards~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi there everyone I'm back yet again for another daily dose of pervertedness and a whole lot of smut. I hope all of you like my straight/yuri rape fest because I sure did. Remember everyone stay perverted it will serve you well heh. Also please review any thoughts or ideas for another chapter possible the second roommate fanfic with Isley, Rigaldo, and Pricilla?


End file.
